Chronicles of Yugi
by Wolf Silver
Summary: Yugi is kidnaped, they don't know who or why. Tenchi and the gang are on a race against time to rescue Yugi as they meet new people and fight new batles but Yugi's captures have a few tricks up there sleeves...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any associated characters. they are products of pioneer animation and all involved parties good bye (screen turns of) 'THOUGHT' "SPEECH"**

_Hi all i'm tj but some one took my name (growls) and what can i say about myself? Perhaps what i can't put into straight words i can put in story, so as the saying goes......_

**The Immortals**

A storm raged outside the Masaki household as a torrent of rain fell to the Earth. Everything was as it should be Tenchi at home Ryoko and Aieka still fighting Kyone still seeking another partner and Yugi still 'asleep'. Except this night was different something that would change the Masaki house hold, forever...

**Location: Masaki House hold **

**Time: 'dead hour'**

The Iconian commander signaled for the assault to begin, the Masaki shrine had been under surveillence for some time know but that family simply did not sleep!

Dam, with all their bickering and fights he wondered how they didn't tear themselves to pieces. He sent a spit ball hurtling at a 'regular'. The soldier only saluted and carried on with his duties.

'Hummm, I've got to remember to give that one a raise after the operation then again why not keep the money? The Commander laughed deeply to himself which caused those around him to flinch. Usually when the commander was laughing, that wasen't a good sighn.

Iconians were nortorouse for being 'harsh' a huge understatement but any way, their skins were scaly and green and other than their stubby tail, they looked more or less like humans. It's their faces that's a real eye opener.

Their eyes were cat like rimed with all soughts of shades of green and purple.

Their mouths strange and beak like and the nose were two thin slits on each side. You could say they were 'little green men' despite the fact they weren't little or distinctly like men.

"OK LADIES! MOVE OUT!" With a snicle look on his face the Iconian licked his lips in expectantly.

'this was the big one after this we'd be stinke'n rich. Correction, I would be stinke'n rich why share?' The soldiers of fortune made themselves up the mountain though the 'back route' really just a make as you go trail.

Their imployer's handler had warned them over and over again in her snot nose little voice, "It is imperitive you do not get detected, I cannot stress the importance this mission, we all know how you Iconians can be..."

'Who the heck does she think she is? Oh well as long as i get payed.' They reached the top of the hill and he had to kick some of the men who had collapsed in exhaustion.

"LOCK AND LOUDE BOYS!" Suddenly all was quite, the faces of all gathered were just as suddnly serouse this after all was serouse business. The clicking of sub-particle machine guns could be heared in the night least of all by a teenager a teenager named Tenchi.

Tenchi woke up with a start, cold sweat trinkled down his brow as he took deep breaths. Jumping up from bed he raced to the door, stopping he thought, was what he had seen merly a dream? Desiding better safe than sorry he sprinted out of the room at brake neck speed.

Royko smiled to herself as she heard Tenchi run out the house, a perfect oppertunity to be alone with him. She laughed evely to herself as she lightly skipped though the wall.

Alarm bells rang the girls bedroom, Ayeka's eyes snapped open just as quick. She'd taken the liberty of 'asking' Washu for one of her inventions, a device that alerted the owner when her intented victem left her alowed perimiters. No way would she let Ryoko have Tenchi allone! She practically flew out of her covers in hot presuit of Ryoko.

"Secure the pod! If she's aspowerful as they say she is we wouldn't want her waking up." their dark green armour glinterd in the darkness despite the lak of light.

A Major Briska gave a brisk salute "Sir were done."

"Good 'bout time too." he picked what was left of his snack.

Briska sneered,'How the hell did this fool become capten? I've seen monkeys cleverer than him.

"Prepare to jump."

"Yes sir"

"And Briska leave are freinds with a little present." A mutual grin was shared between them before Briska turned and left.

Tenchi's bare feet pattered against the smooth stone steps as he raced to the Masaki shrine. The wind whistled about him as Ryoko's suspended body appeared beside him. "So were you going at such a quiet night like this hey Tenchi?"

Tenchi looked with amazement at the still hovering Ryoko bewilldered at the pure fact she was still going at it up to now! Running he shouted, "I think Yugi's in trouble, I don't know how or why it's just a feeling..."

As sudden as she came Ryoko's expression changed to concern, "Your really sure about this? Mmmm lets go check it out."

"Oh know you DON'T!" Ayeka's nimble form sprang up from the darkness, "I'm not letting Lord Tenchi go alone especially with you."

The two women began their usual routine before Tenchi abruptly stopped the near fight, "Look guys we really need to go, I don't have time for this so if you two feel like going at it all day so be it!

Ryoko watched Tenchi run into the darkness, "Now see what you've done!"

"What I've done! You the one who went out in the middle of the night to seduce him you tramp!"

"So what are you doing out here princess? Hmmm?" Ayeka's cheeks briefly turned red before she continued in her insults.

Tenchi slid to a stop at the entrance to the Masaki shrine catching his breath he slowly walked though. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for one or two strange facts, stange creatures in armor were prancing about the room carrying a still sleeping Yugi in a small capsule.

Both sides just stared at each other, for a second that seemed to last an eternity, then the guns started to blaze the fire of the Light Hawk sword was reborn and chaos reined.

Tenchi sliced an Iconian in two, its guts spilled from it's still living body, the Iconians shout their deadly pay load some vapourized, some paralyzed, all killed.

Tenchi's battered body was pinned against the wall, on the other side the soldiers were still shooting. His leg was numb and a bullet had made itself to his lower arm and it hurt like hell.

Tenchi summoned what strength he had left and placed what ever power he had left in his blade into his blade, it's light shone with the flare of a thousand suns he had to do this, for Yugi. He didn't know who or what they were but he couldn't let them take Yugi not after what she went though.

Tenchi sprang out of his hiding place eyes ablaze, his blue blade shimmering dully in the moonlight. He slew two Iconnians in one go, slicing them though their abdomens, he smashed another against the wall, it's green blood osed from it's broken skull.

His cloths tore as they were hammered by relentless fire. Then just as he was about to lose consciences a huge light flashed though the room and half th Iconnians fell down dead and twitching in anguish...

# That's all guys! I hope you'll enjoy it and please review my work it will really bless me! I'm strating an account at Fanpress and hope you'll check it out some time, I'll keep you posted and since it's the holiday for me I'll be updating virtually every day see ya! (By the way wrote this on a plane)


End file.
